In many areas of commerce, containers and, in particular, stackable containers are used to hold and/or transport products. To facilitate handling, it is common practice to stack several containers (e.g., trays or boxes) for transportation and/or storage prior to and/or after use. For produce (e.g., fresh fruits and vegetables), such stackable containers are particularly important. Rigid boxes or Bliss-type boxes are commonly used for storing and shipping produce and other goods. These containers and other conventional packing and/or storage containers or objects may include foldably-attached, free-moving parts, flaps and/or panels that can be used to seal or partially cover the top of the containers or objects after they have been filled with material or items. During assembly of such containers and/or objects, the lid flaps and/or other foldably-attached parts are generally left unfolded, such that the top of the container or object remains open. This allows the containers or objects to be vertically stacked for delivery to the purchaser/user (e.g., a packing plant). Manual vertical stacking of containers or objects can result in errors (e.g., damage to the container and/or objects during the stacking process) and/or injuries to persons performing the stacking operation. Additionally, when using conventional mechanical and/or automated stacking apparatuses and/or equipment, the free-moving flaps or panels of such containers or objects can create an obstruction if the flaps or panels move in the wrong direction as the containers or objects are stacked together, thereby preventing an efficient use of the apparatuses and/or equipment.
Therefore, the need exists for apparatuses and/or equipment that can stably, vertically stack objects (e.g., containers, Bliss-type trays and/or boxes) that have foldably-attached, free-moving parts, flaps and/or panels, so that the parts, flaps or panels do not obstruct or interfere with the process of stacking the objects. Likewise, there is a need for a method of efficiently stacking objects having foldably-attached, free-moving parts that provides a stable stack of such objects, and for a method of manufacturing such apparatuses and/or equipment.
This “Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.